


Watcher's Daughter

by FieraKnight



Series: Methos and the Watcher's Daughter [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Methos, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Highlander in Walking Dead Universe, M/M, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Multi, OFC is Joe Dawson's daughter, Polyamorous Character, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieraKnight/pseuds/FieraKnight
Summary: Ava Dawson is the daughter of Joe Dawson. She is away at University in Atlanta when the dead start rising. Joe is in Paris with Duncan. Fortunately he is able to call Adam Pierson prior to the loss of communications asking his friend to make the trek to Atlanta to help his daughter while he and Duncan try to make it to the States. She spoke to Adam who told her to stay close to Atlanta that her dad is sending him to her. Ava meets up with a certain group on the outskirts of Atlanta and is welcomed to the group. That was months ago and Ava is no longer certain that Adam is coming. Meanwhile Adam meets Rick and is on his way to Atlanta.I suck at summaries! Basically Adam AKA Methos and my original female character are melded into TWD. Don't want to give too much away.
Relationships: Joe Dawson & Original Character, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Methos (Highlander)/Original Female Character(s), Methos (Highlander)/Rick Grimes/Original Female Character, Methos/Rick Grimes
Series: Methos and the Watcher's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055522
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. The Call from Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called Death and the Walking Dead although it was brought to my attention that I inadvertently took the title from another user's work of which I did read and enjoy. I did not remember the title of that fic when composing my own. Although I do have to admit it was a source of inspiration for this one. I have since apologized to the user and have changed to the current title. All work however, is original
> 
> This is something that I have had in my head for a while and has been screaming for me to write. I hope that I will do it justice. 
> 
> You don't have to know a lot about Highlander series to understand as mostly will follow TWD. However, the gist is that there are immortals amongst us that resurrect when they die. Immortals are locked in a game where they challenge each other to fight to the death with the winner receiving the quickening of the opponent. This quickening is the equivalent of the immortals power. Adam Pierson also known as Methos is the oldest at over 5,000 years old.

Joe Dawson

\------------------------

After watching the news reports and hearing the stories from my watchers in the field, I was pacing back and forth as the line continued to ring. With each ring, my anxiety was increasing.  
Please let her be okay. I hate that I am so far away. Just as I was about to give up and try again Ava, my daughter answered breathless.

"Yeah, Dad." I could hear a lot of background noise and what sounded like an intercom message.

Attention students! Bus 13 is leaving in 5 minutes. A male announcer said. The message was filled with static and could barely be heard over the cacophony of voices.

“Hey, pumpkin I am glad I got you. Are you okay?” 

“Dad, what is going on? There are reports that there is a virus and the dead are walking around biting and killing people? Is it true?” Ava asked, worried.

Attention students bus 14 leaving in 10 minutes.

Don’t want to scare her, but she has to know the truth so that she is prepared.  
“Y..Yes, it is true. There are things going on here too with the dead rising. There is not a lot of information right now so I am not sure specifics. I am stuck in Paris right now. I was here for a Watcher meeting but I am ready to come home. Duncan is getting supplies ready; we are going to take the barge to the states. He thinks it will be faster and safer than a plane. Where are you? Are you still at school?”

“I am in my dorm, packing some things together. I am scared.” She sounded like she was crying.

My heart ached to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That would be a lie though. I am not sure if things will ever be okay again. Instead I decided to just try to calm her down so she could focus. 

“Hey pumpkin,” I said gently. “You are strong, you will get through this.” Trying to alleviate some of her fears. I couldn’t quite make out what the intercom was saying. It sounds like “ I hear the announcer. Are they busing you all somewhere?” 

“They announced this morning that they were getting us to the emergency shelter. I do not know where it is though.”

Attention students! Bus 15 is leaving in 15 minutes.

“I called to tell you that I am sending Adam to you. He is in Seacover and left right after I called. He will call you from the road. You remember Adam, right?” I hoped she remembered Adam. I know she met him several times when he was a Watcher.

“I remember he used to work with you and then everyone at the Watchers did not want to speak about him after he turned immortal. They acted like he was a traitor.”

I had already told her the stories about the Watchers. I guess that was technically breaking my oath. Again. She had already known about immortals. Hell, she was practically a Watcher in training before I told her anyway. She just did not know that Adam was an immortal before he even joined the Watchers. I began to tell her the story of how Duncan and I found out that Adam Pierson, graduate student and historian was actually Methos, the oldest living immortal. I made sure to instill that she can trust him above all others because he is one of my best friends and will protect her.

“I will let you go so you can finish getting ready. Remember to pack light…you are probably going to have to carry it….A backpack would be best…..Essentials only like ...a lighter, ...food, ...water, ...weapons, ...blankets, ...flashlights” I start spilling off things like a checklist. I hope that she thinks about survival not just comforts.

Attention students! Bus 18 is leaving in 30 minutes.

“Okay dad, I will be smart about what I bring. I still have the sword Duncan gave me to practice with. I think I will bring that as well. Although I am not sure if they will let me on the bus if they see it.”

Sword. Yes that would be useful for her to protect herself. “Yes, see if you can bring it with you. Just say it is a family heirloom...worth a lot of money. That your dad said make sure you bring it with you.” 

“Okay, I am in bus 18. They leave in 30 minutes. I better get going.”

“Hey, stay with your school group as long as possible until you feel like it is no longer safe and then you take care of you..You understand?”

“Yes dad I will try to stay with them unless they are leading us into danger. I got to go. I Love you! You stay safe, too. I am glad Duncan is with you. I can’t imagine how you would outrun walkers with your prosthetics. How will I find you at all?” 

Well that though certainly did not cross my mind. Wow. I guess it is fortunate that Duncan was also in Paris at the same time. She is right, I may have been a Vietnam vet but I am also a bilateral amputee with prosthetics and would be easy pickins for walkers. Instead of letting her know that her words got to me, I simply said. 

“Adam will find us when the time is right. It will take us a while to get to you so just hold on. Make allies. Stay with strong people. Don’t be afraid to protect yourself….even from the living. I..I love you girl.” I do not want to hang up. I want to be there with my baby to protect her. Of all the times for this to happen, it has to be when I am across the ocean and unable to help.

“Love you too, dad. Stay safe.” Then the line went dead. I had to swallow back the tears in my eyes. I could hear Duncan on the barge. He must have already gotten the supplies.

“Did you speak to Ava?” Duncan asked as he entered the barge with what looked like supplies.  
“Yeah, I told her Adam was on his way to her. Do you think he will make it to her?” I didn’t want Ava to know but I was worried about how long it would take for Adam to make it from Seacover to Atlanta.  
“I think he is her best shot right now. From what I hear, immortals are not affected by the bite like mortals are. He should be able to make it to her; it will take a bit of time though. I just hope that he doesn’t have trouble finding her. It will be more difficult with her on the move and I am not sure how long communications will still be available.“  
“Yeah, Atlanta is a big city. She said that they were being bused to another location. I told her to let Adam know when he calls and to do exactly what he says. She is scared.  
“She will be ok. We have taught her well. Now it is up to her to use what we have taught her.”


	2. Methos-Heading out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe talks to Methos about what is going on in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes! Chapter 2. So happy to be able to post a second chapter to this. I have many planned, so brace yourselves. As always this is not beta'd so there may be spelling and or grammar mistakes.

Methos  
\----------------

Methos was categorically going from room to room of his sparsely furnished home, taking inventory as he listened to one of his few friends practically beg him to haul ass to Georgia to get to his daughter Ava. Although he had been at this home for some time now, the walls were almost bare except for the occasional piece of artwork. The furniture was very modern in contrast to the antiques and artifacts that scatter about. Compared to his other lodgings, he really had not lived long at this address, so he did not get as much of his belongings out of one of the many vaults he had across the globe. One cannot live for 5,000 years and not accumulate a large amount of stuff. Although Methos considered himself a pragmatist, he was also a historian and found it difficult to dispose of things from his past. 

As much as he loathed meddling in things, he could not help himself this time and had accepted the mission to go to aid Ava until Joe and Duncan could get to her. Of all the times for them to be in Paris, bloody hell could you believe his luck? He now has to play the role of the chivalrous hero. Oh the irony.  
He knew Ava for quite some time, both as a Watcher and then as an immortal. He had a soft spot for the curly haired brunette and would hate for harm to come her way. That would devastate Joe and would be a remarkable life cut short. “I am getting things together now Joe. Calm down, she doesn’t need you dying of a coronary.” He tried to reassure his friend, weakly. Seacover was a long way from Atlanta and he was not sure how long he was going to be able to keep his car. Eventually he assumed he would be on foot so he searched the back of the closet for backpacks. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, old man you have not seen what I have seen.” His voice raised with panic evident in his tone. Take a look at this…….see for yourself.”

Joe sent him a video that one of his Watchers sent him prior to his demise. Methos clicked on the link. The video was remarkable. It depicted a soldier, Methos could not identify the uniform, trying to hold a barrage of sickly looking people back. The faces of the people was gauntly and they were groaning. The fence holding them back gave way and the people caught up to the soldier and began eating him. You could hear his screams for a few minutes and then they ceased. The camera person flipped the view and began to speak to the camera “This is happening all over Europe. I heard someone say that they are in America too. They are attacking the living. Nowhere is safe.” He managed to say between sobs. Then the mob heard him and the last thing you hear is screaming from the camera man as the camera falls and eventually fades out.  
Methos had heard the rumors that there was a virus, that people were sick, and dying. He had also heard something about those who were sick were dangerous to those not infected. Watching the video, Methos grasped the gravity of the situation. The dead were actually able to rise and were attaching the living. His mind raced to what this would lead the world’s population to do. He knew that this civilization as currently known would be over. The militaries would be overrun, the people would turn to looting, survival would depend on the fittest, power and current luxuries such as air conditioning, refrigerated food, and communication systems would be nonexistent. 

“ I get it. I will hurry. I can make it to her. I am immortal ...Remember? I have crossed war zones before. I will drum through as many of the dead as I have to, to get to her” He said as he put food, water, and weapons in each backpack that he found in the closet.

“Yeah but you didn’t have to cross the entire country in search of one person and it’s not just the dead that you have to worry about...remember?” Joe said exasperated. His voice presented all the doubt that Methos imagined he felt.

“You and I both know I have no qualms putting people down who get in my way. I am not the honorable Macleod. I don’t like to but I still can if I must and would not hesitate.” He opened what he famously called the junk drawer in the kitchen and pulled out various items. There were multiple batteries in there but only one small flashlight. 

“Look, Joe... I know it is a long distance but if she can hunker down and stay safe, I know I can reach her. I promise, Joe.” There was silence on the other end. Methos stopped what he was doing.  
”Joe, Have I ever let you down?  
More silence  
Rolling his eyes… … “You know what? Don't answer that. You know I give a damn what happens to her. Somehow that cheeky girl wormed her way into my life and into my black little heart ….and it is all your fault.”  
Joe chuckles on the other line. Finally he is seeming a little better. So Methos continues.  
“You don’t seem to understand how big a deal that is for me...That death can care more about someone else’s well being than his own. It goes against my nature. I could just sit in one of my bunkers and wait out this chaos, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know,” Joe replied.  
“Civilizations do fall Joe, I have witnessed this turmoil before, the fall of great civilizations. Although not on such a global scale as what you are explaining. However, I can count on one hand the number of people I care about at all, let alone enough that I would go searching for in the middle of this. And that is ...Duncan, Amanda, Ava, and you...you idiot. I will find her. You worry about crossing the ocean. Hell you may even make it to her faster than I will.

“You’re right,” Joe conceded. ”I know you care about her. I still remember I had to tell you to leave her alone, that she was too young. That you needed to let her go to college and figure herself out before you approached her. Even at 18 I could tell that she was smitten with you. I know sending her away was the right move for her at the time but can’t help but regret that decision now because she is separate from everyone else”  
“You made the right call. I am immortal and had all the time in the world to get to know her. She just liked the idea of me, she did not really know me. I was just an older friend of her fathers that seemed to awaken feelings in her. Good thing she did go off to college too, because she missed my whole exile from the Watchers because I became a new immortal thing. We ended on a good note. I have not seen her since then. I hope that she will not be scared of me when I catch up with her.  
“She knows about Mac and is just fine with immortals. It will be fine.  
“I should let you go, so that I can finish packing and head out. Don’t worry, I will be fine..you know” Methos said  
“Yeah…..yeah...stay safe old man.  
“You know I will. Let Ava know that I will call her from the road. You be safe. Stay on the barge. I don’t want to think about you outrunning these things.”  
“I will be fine. Is that concern I hear?” Joe chuckles “Mac is keeping me under lock and key. I think he is worried about the same thing. I will let Ava know you will call her soon. Stay safe my friend.”  
“Same to you, friend.”

With the conversation over, Methos quickly finished looking through his house for other things that would be needed, making an internal list of things that he would need to pick up along the way. Since he was in Seacover, there were four of his vaults between here and Georgia. He would make use of them along the way. He cleared out his pantry of dried goods and water bottles. Looking around his kitchen he determined that he had packed every discernable item of use. He knew food was important to survival. He also knew that he would be able to trade it for other things he may need. He did not have to eat to survive. Although it was a painful way to die, it would not be permanent and he would revive and be one his way again. He did wonder how the bite of the infected would affect an immortal. He was not sure he wanted to risk a final death or rising as a monster like he saw on the video. He shook himself back out of his reverie and back to looking over the kitchen. He smirked as he added a can opener to the stack. “Never know when this will come in handy.” He chuckled smartly. He went to his desk where he kept his research, computer, and books he was currently reading. The historian in him could not resist bringing a few of his chronicles and a collection of maps. 

For weapons, he knew he would need to take an assortment. He already had his sword, of course, but would need other weapons that would be suitable for quiet attacks. He had no guns. He did not much care for guns, having been shot more than he would like to share. His years as a doctor were spent tending to both gunshots and sword injuries, neither of which were pleasant. However, he was not ignorant to the idea that other groups that he passed would not have guns on their side. He would need to pick some up along the way, like them or not. He was not inept in their mechanics and have had some experience with their use. For now, however, he will take a variety of antique swords he had about and start thinking of other weapons he can fashion such as a bow. 

He looked in the garage at the motorcycle covered in a sheet. This had been Richie’s before he died. Mac was out of commission with guilt and worrying about Ahriman so Joe brought it to Methos for safekeeping until they could bring it up to Macleod. He checked his jeep that was full of fuel and the extra fuel he had for the motorcycle. He would bring the motorcycle and use it once the jeep was unusable. He loaded up the Jeep with the water, food, and other supplies that he had gathered. He pulled the motorcycle onto the trailer and connected it to the Jeep. With one last look at his home. Thinking about if there was anything that he forgot. He opened the door, climbed in, started the engine, and was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Yes Methos and Ava have a little bit of a history. Some more than even Joe knows. Will it complicate things or act as motivation for Methos?


	3. Ava Leaving School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting off the phone with my dad, I was worried. I gathered all the things I could think of and put them in my backpack. I made sure to bring change of clothes, toothbrush, jacket, and food. I stared at the sword that I intended to carry trying to figure out how I could conceal this and still be able to get on the bus. I wrapped it in two pillow cases; one on top and one on the bottom. I used a hair ribbon to secure it. I secured it between my shoulder blades underneath my jacket and backpack. It was almost successful except the big lump coming out of the middle that looked quite conspicuously like some sort of weapon.  
> "Keep looking, nothing to see here folks.." I mimicked in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a bit since I have updated but I am still committed to this story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. By the way, the new title grew on me and I am making it official!
> 
> Also as always, not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Ava  
\---------

After getting off the phone with my dad, I was worried. I gathered all the things I could think of and put them in my backpack. I made sure to bring change of clothes, toothbrush, jacket, and food. I stared at the sword that I intended to carry trying to figure out how I could conceal this and still be able to get on the bus. I wrapped it in two pillow cases; one on top and one on the bottom. I used a hair ribbon to secure it. I secured it between my shoulder blades underneath my jacket and backpack. It was almost successful except the big lump coming out of the middle that looked quite conspicuously like some sort of weapon..  
"Keep looking, nothing to see here folks.." I mimicked in the mirror.  
After a little deliberating, I found my old fisherman's hat. I placed it one the scabbard of the sword, securing it also with ribbon. I didn’t want to use anything more rigid because I wanted to be able to access the sword if I needed to. Based on the stories I had been hearing I may need it for protection. Looking in the mirror, it looked like I just had my hat on the bag. Congratulating myself for a job well done, I began to leave my dorm. It wasn't much of a room but I had worked hard to get here. I was top of my class at Seacover High and landed a full scholarship to go to University. Just in my second year of undergraduate, I felt cheated that I wouldn't be able to have the life that I had so carefully planned.

Bus 18 leaving in 10 minutes

"Shit...I better hurry" I yelled at myself. I took off down the hallway to the stairwell. I didn't think I wanted to be on a crowded elevator at this point. I made my way down the 4 stories of steps at a pretty good pace. I was used to running up the stairs so this was a piece of cake. I exited the stairwell and made my way out of the building. The courtyard was in chaos with students everywhere. Some looked as if they were moving back out because of the amount of belongings they were trying to take with them.  
Don't they realize what is going on?  
The crowd was shoulder to shoulder. I pushed my way along so that I could make it to my bus on time. I bumped into a girl in front of me, "sorry, excuse me.." I offered weakly at the same time someone else pushed her so hard she fell to her knees. “Hey watch it jackass!” I yelled at the passersby but it was too late, they were already gone. How could someone be so inconsiderate of someone else? I just did not understand.  
“Hey, you ok?” I asked the girl as I helped her to her feet and started picking up her clothes that fell out of her bag.  
“Yeah, I’m ok. I just feel a little overwhelmed by all of this and don’t understand what is going on.”  
“Yeah, me too. I’m Ava by the way.”  
“Jenny, thanks again.”  
“No problem, can't stand assholes who try to walk all over people...Literally in this case..” We both laughed. We continued walking, passing people as we could and just following the masses when we weren’t allowed passage. Up ahead, I could finally see the white sign with number 18 in big red paint.  
“What bus are you going to?” I asked her, silently hoping that she would be on the same bus, so that I would not be alone.  
“I am on 18..”  
“Me too. That is great! At least I will know someone on the bus. We rushed forward to a large bald man, who looked like a professor with a clipboard in front of the bus.  
"Name?" He asked rather impatiently.  
"Ava Dawson"  
I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I know my name is on the list.  
"Seat 12 window" he said and grabbed my arm placing a stamp on the top of my hand. I hurried up the stairs. As I walked to the back to my seat, I looked at the faces of the students I passed. I knew some of them from classes. Everyone looked somber and anxious. I found my seat, removed my pack, and sat down placing my pack in my lap. My hat still secure to my sword. I was relieved that I made it.  
I looked at my phone. So far Adam hasn't called. I was anxious to hear from him after all this time. I had had a huge crush on him before I left for college. I thought he might feel the same way but he still told me that I should go. He said he would be there when I was finished if I really wanted to be with him but that he would not before I found myself or whatever that meant. Of course that was before I found out that he was an immortal. I already did not know how to feel about that but then dad had to add to my dilemma and tell me. Oh he isn’t just a new immortal he is the oldest immortal and over 5,000 years old! What the heck! Why would he want anything to do with me?  
The bus in front of us just took off. Each bus had its own destination that was out of the city. Not sure why they were not evacuating the whole city but it looks like the school was the only one evacuating. I wished that I was seated with my new companion Jenny, but I am with a very skinny boy with glasses and too many bags. I was smushed up against the window. He kept turning around and every time he did his black Jansport backpack would fall between us. He would grab it and try to thrust it into his lap when he turned facing forward again only to repeat when he heard something else. The atmosphere on the bus was filled with apprehension and charged with anxiety. Some speculated aloud where we were going, whether it would be safe, or what was happening with their parents, while others were silently crying.

It seemed like we drove for forever however we did not make it very far. The city streets of Atlanta were chaotic. People were crowding the gas stations, I heard fighting, could have sworn I heard a gunshot or two. I was able to see some of what the news had been calling the “infected”. They looked like regular people other than having ghastly faces, shuffling gaits, and of course the growling. Also the fact that they were grabbing at people, pulling them to their mouths and ripping flesh. There was a lot of blood to be seen. It was pandemonium as it was clear everyone was scared and just wanted to get out of town and away from the infected as quickly as possible and did not care who they trampled in the process. 

There were also people leaving in droves with practically all their belongings in the cars. They were filled to the brim. I couldn’t help but wonder how long it took them to pack all that into those cars. What time they could have saved if they just took some essentials and hightailed it out of Dodge. I looked at a car below us while we were stopped at a light. The dark hard male was driving and was shouting at the woman in the passenger seat. I could not make out what they were talking about. All of a sudden one of the infected reached into the woman’s open window and was grabbing at her. The man looked on horrified and tried to save her. The bus started to move and we turned on to the main road leaving Atlanta. I was numb at his point to the violence outside. I was just hoping we could make it out as quickly as possible. I wanted Adam to call so that I could feel like I was not alone in all of this. After a bit we turned on the interstate leaving Atlanta. The interstate was bumper to bumper. It looked like we were going to be here a while. I just hope it remained safe long enough for us to leave. I know I told dad that I would leave the school group if I thought I was unsafe but the reality of leaving and being completely on my own is a little scarier after what I had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a short chapter. Hoping the next few will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So..What do you think? This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
